Shooting Star
The Shooting Star is a Kart in Mario Kart DS and a large bike in Mario Kart Wii that is also known as the Twinkle Star, probably to specify that they are different vehicles. In Mario Kart DS The Shooting Star is one of Mario's karts in Mario Kart DS, the others being the Standard MR and B Dasher. It is a small kart resembling its namesake. The player can unlock this kart by getting a gold cup on every Nitro Grand Prix on 100cc. Statistics The Shooting Star is above-average on all stats, with a bias towards speed and acceleration, but is significantly lighter than Mario's other karts; in fact, it has the lowest base weight in the game, tied with the Egg 1. It also has the 9th strongest Mini-Turbo in the game. Its strong stats aside from weight would make it a good choice for most situations. However, it is important to note that the Poltergust 4000 is a strict upgrade from this kart in almost all situations. The Poltergust has equal or stronger stats in every category except drift, and has stronger Mini-Turbos. Even its low drift benefits it, as it allows the Poltergust to snake easily while the Shooting Star has much greater difficulty with snaking. Thus, the Poltergust should usually be considered first when choosing between the two. In Mario Kart Wii The Shooting Star (also known as the Twinkle Star outside of North America), is a large bike that appears in Mario Kart Wii. It has a star on the front, a comet trail on its sides and exhaust pipes, and a gray wing on the handle bars. It is unlocked by winning the 100cc Star Cup or by playing 1,500 races. The Shooting Star's kart counterpart is the Honeycoupe, both of which are Rosalina's signature vehicles. on Rainbow Road rides her Shooting Star]] Statistics The Shooting Star has decent speed. It also has the best drift and mini-turbo among all the large vehicles and is the best outwards drifting bike in the game. However this vehicle has low acceleration, handling, off-road, and it is the lightest large vehicle in the game. Rosalina uses this bike as the normal staff ghost for Rainbow Road. Trivia! *Wario used this bike in the first May 2008 competition. *The Shooting Star is one of the six vehicles to go through a design change other than a palette-swap, the others being the Booster Seat, Flame Runner, Wario Bike, Spear, and Phantom. In this case, the star on the side of Rosalina's Shooting Star is larger than on the other Shooting Stars. Also, hers does not have a foot rest, as the others do. In a similar manner, Bowser's and Dry Bowser's Shooting Stars have their handles positioned lower than the other Shooting Stars. Color Schemes *Wario: Yellow Body, Orange Star, Purple Comet Trail Design, Dark Purple Seat, Green Frame & Dark Blue Wheels. *Waluigi: Dark Purple Body, Bright Yellow Star & Comet Trail Design with Deep Blue Upper Trim, Bright Yellow Seat, Orange Frame & Dark Blue Wheels. *Donkey Kong: Red Brown Body, Yellow Star & Comet Side Design, Brown Seat, Brown Frame & Teal Blue Wheels *Bowser: Green Body, Yellow Star & Comet Side, Dull Grey Seat, Red Frame & Dark Blue Wheels, * Lowered Handles* *King Boo: Blue Body, White Star & Comet Trail Design, Red Seat, Black Frame, Dark Blue Wheels *Rosalina: Turquiose Body, Yellow Star & Comet Trail Design with Large Star,Yellow Seat, Teal Blue Frame, Dark Blue Wheels, No Footrest *Funky Kong: White Body, Red Star & Comet Trail Design, Brown Seat, Dull Dark Green Frame, Teal Blue Wheels *Dry Bowser: Dull Grey Black Body, Pale Yellow White Star & Comet Trail Design, Red Seat, Dark Red Brown Frame, Teal Blue Wheels, *Lowered Handles* *Large Mii (Male): Black Body, Gold Yellow Star & Comet Trail Design, Gold Yellow Seat, Red Purple Frame & Wheels, Dark Blue Mii Logo Icon *Large Mii (Female): Pink Body, Gold Yellow Star & Comet Trail Design, Gold Yellow Seat, Sky Blue Frame & Wheels, Dark Red Mii Logo Icon de:Schnuppe Category:Karts Category:Bikes Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart Wii bikes Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Karts in Mario Kart DS Category:Vehicles Category:Unlockable Karts Category:Unlockable Bikes Category:Heavy Bikes Category:Mario Kart DS Karts